Down the Rabbit Hole
by Animeluvr717
Summary: Alice Liddell has been having strange dreams. Vivid ones. Not the kind of dreams that you can wash away with a hug and a kiss. One hot summer day, Alice finds that these dreams are just as real as she thought they were, and eventually, they are going to end up killing her.


**Hello there! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews are appreciated, even if you tell me to go die in the forest. **

**; D All rights belong to Lewis Carroll. Except the animal characters are humans. So yeah...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I had to get away. I ran as fast as I could through the murky forest, twigs and branches snapping at my bare feet. I merely winced. That was nothing. Running away from your excruciating death, now that was something to worry about. I could feel them lingering closer and closer, an anonymous hand reaching out to grab a clump of my hair. I let out a high pitched yelp of pain, the distraction making me clumsily trip over my own feet and fall towards the ground. But no, what used to be a damp surface of twigs and leaves turned into a dark pit, emptying into nothing. And suddenly, I was falling. Fast. My onyx curls whipped around, slashing my face with minuscule but harsh marks. Everything was dark, my now sightless eyes searching around for something, anything to indicate that I wasn't falling to my death. 'Dear god, please, I don't wanna die today. Not today...' My stomach lurched, and I tried to swallow the bile that made its way up my mouth. Panic arose in my throat, screams coming from some unknown place in the distance. My head snapped up to the sound. Was there someone else with me? I realized that the screams were coming from me. Maybe I was going mad, that would be something usual for a girl like me. I amazed my myself. How could I be thinking so calmly when I was going to die?Rough hands suddenly gripped my frail sholders, shaking the life out of me. My head lolled back and forth, and I instantly protested. "Stop!" I tried to say, but my loud whines stopped after I realized there was no point. "Oi, Miki!" I was confused. Who's voice was that? And why did it sound so familiar? I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Reality came snapping back to me, a sudden whoosh of air leaving me startled. It was just a dream, just a stupid, unrealistic dream. There was no way my life would actually been that interesting. I should have known. I was in my backyard, sitting cross legged. My sister sat next to me, holding a book in her delicate fingers. Her eyes where narrowed into slits. "Don't you ever listen to anything I say? You need to listen to this, it's impacting on your education." she scolded, looking livid. I rolled my eyes. Education, education, education. That was all she cared about now. "If you think boring old books are educational, then you're just like the rest of those brainless adults. What's the point of a book if it's not interesting? Where's the pictures? What about the dragons, or the princesses?" I pouted, looking like a little kid again. She sighed, and blew piece of hair that was sticking out in front of her face, as if she expected something like this from somebody who wasn't as perfect as she was. "If you're still into children's tales, then maybe you should go back to kindergarten. You need to grow up, and start acting like a grown lady." she angrily stood up, and strode off, muttering to herself about immaturity. I scowled. Why did she think she was so grown up, just because she was 18? I'm sixteen, but I'm not acting like a total snob... "Mrow." I looked up. It was just Dinah, my cat. Her silky black and white body came towards me, purring softly. "I wish there was somewhere I could run away to, Dinah." I whispered, stroking her soft fur. "Somewhere where I could do whatever I wanted. Somewhere where people didn't criticize you about who you where or what you where. I just wish...Oh, look at me, I'm talking to my cat... You probably don't even understand what I'm saying, Dinah..." I sighed. "Mrow..." she meowed once more, then jumped out of my arms. Her head snapped up, back suddenly arched, and her tail puffed up, like she could sense something coming. "Dinah, what's wrong?" She hissed, then dove into the woods. I bolted after her, trying to keep up. As if on purpose, something tripped me, making me fall flat on my face. "Stupid, stupid nature..." I muttered, getting up quickly. A white blur flashed by me, and I jumped instantly. "Who's there?" I called out, feeling dumb. 'Yeah, sure, like they're gonna answer...' I scolded myself. "Oh, oh dear!" I whipped my head around to see who had spoken. In front of me stood a pale, tiny, white haired girl, dressed in a brown waist coat with a top hat. But really, when you looked at the rest of her, it wasn't the most unusual thing about her. Her wide eyes were a deep shade of crimson, and sticking out from the top of her hat (and I kid you not) were two white bunny ears. Staring at me for one long moment, she simply said one sentence that sent a shiver down my spine. "We'll always be watching you, Alice." and with that, she sprinted away.

* * *

**YAY! Okay, now that that's finished, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's almost three am... XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
